My Own Path
by JolieWrites
Summary: Nicoles College Years Told By Her. Spin off Of From The Ground Up But Can Be Read Alone.
1. Chapter 1 - The Coffee Girl

I'm sitting in my college dorm, books and papers stacked infront of me and my fan slowly blowing the sweat away from my forehead. Exam's were soon and i was doing anything in my power to try and pass them before going home to see my mom and siblings. I know my Mami is proud of me, following in her footsteps of being a teacher, It is the reason they adopted me, if it wasn't for me being in her class, I probably woulnd't be where i am today.

"Knock knock," My best friend, Hanna, smiled as she walked into our shared dorm after spending the night with her boyfriend, they had a very interesting realtionship, one minute they were on and the next they were off, but she still kept going back to him, something I would never understand.

"Wild night?" I teased, closing the last of my books, giving my brain a break, it was always nice to spend quality time wiht Hanna, she's adopted too, so we really bonded over that, and the rest was history.

"Eh, it was okay, we got into a fight, but made up, if you know what i mean," She laughed and i made my best gaging face, somethings i didn't need to know.

"Have you been nose deep in books all morning?" She asked, slipping off her clothes to change into something more comfortable, and i couldn't keep myself from staring, slowly dazing off before i realized what i was doing and hurried to answer her question.

"Pretty much, i just want to pass these and get home to my family, you know? I want my Mami to be proud, show my sister's that they can do anything." I smiled at the thought of my sister's growing up to be like me, off at college suceeding in something they love.

"They will be, you know that, plus, they're super awesome and your brother's are the cutest ever, I mean, seriously, how can they be that cute." Hanna laughed, I couldn't help but agree,

"I have no clue, they're litteraly adorable and they totally use it to their advantage, when they were two they got away with almost everything." It was true, they pretty much get away with everything, even still and they're almost six, it felt like time was flying by and i was getting old.

"Well hey, my parent's wont be back from their vacation for another few weeks, so after exams, if you want, i can come to your place. Spend some time there while my parents are away," I wanted to say yes, be selfish and have Hanna all to myself, but I couldn't, not yet.

"What about Collin? I'm sure he'd like to spend this break with you, dont you think?" I was subtile about it, not sounding too desperate or needy, but i really did want my best friend there.

"We talked about it... he's spending it with his buddies back home, 'no time for girls' he said," I could see the pain in her face, but watched it quickly wash away, Hanna never showed feelings, something about being adopted does that to a person.

"Well then yeah, you're more then welcome to join me for break," I smiled, thankful to spend it with my best friend.

My first exam of the day was easy, I was always a math wiz, I knew i passed it. My phone started to buzz in my pocket, thankfully i was already out in the hall when I answered it,

"Hello?" I answered with a smile on my face, it was always nice to hear from my Mama,

"Hey, baby girl, how was your first exam?" She asked, I could hear my brothers arguing in the background and Mami yelling at them in Spanish,

"It was good, really easy so I don't doubt I passed." I was happy to hear from my Mama, even though Mami and I had a close relationship, Mama was the one i went to when i was younger when things in my head got messy, she was the best person for me to vent to, and now Hanna because she knew the long known pain of being adopted.

"That's great, baby girl. I did have something to talk to you about," I swallowed the lump in my throat, that could mean one of two things, and I really hoped it was the lather of the two.

"O-okay, yeah sure, what's up?" I stuttered a little on my words, but she laughed, so I knew it wasn't something serious,

"Mami and I wanted to know if you planned on bringing Hanna with you over break? I know she's got her own family and everything." I smiled to myself a little bit, they loved Hanna, they have ever since I first brought her home.

"Oh, yeah. Her parents are out of town and her boyfriend is having a guys weekend I guess, so I offered her to come with me." I saw the time on the clock out of the corner of my eye and knew I needed to study for my exam soon,

"Great! We'll see you then baby girl." I smiled, starting to walk off to my dorm,

"I love you, Mama. Tell everyone I love them, and Mami to not blow a gasget," I giggled and hurried to finish the conversation when I saw Hanna in our dorm crying. It was complicated with us, I loved her, I knew I loved her, but she wasn't like that, and I wasn't going to ruin our friendship over some stupid crush.

"Han, what's wrong?" I sighed, dropping my backpack on the floor,

"Collin is such a douch bag!" She cried, and I knew something had happened.

"Alright, spill the beans, what happened now?" I asked, slipping behind her and wrapping my arms around her, letting her know I was there.

"Such a asshole, so worried about his guys break or whatever, can't even take time off to spend my birthday with me." I wanted to break his neck, or cut off his damn balls, either way, this poor girl has been though so much with this jerk, I just wish they would end it for good.

"I know, Han, I know. But hey, you'll be with me and my famliy, yeah? You know we love to have parties, I'm sure my mom's will throw you a banger. You're going to be twenty two! We're gonna get so drunk you won't even miss him." I knew it would make her laugh, I was happy to see her cheer up. I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, making sure she would be okay before I stuck my nose into my books.

I took the rest of my exams, feeling very confident in my abilites and proud I studied as hard as I did. I have to admit, half the time my head was in the clouds, worring about Hanna, but I knew she would be fine, hopefully she would dump Collin and move on with her life. I pushed through exams and slowly sunk my way to bed, I needed to sleep, my brain hurt.

"Hanna?" I groaned, walking into the dark room. "Han, please, my brain hurts and I'm tired," I didn't get a responce, so it alarmed me. I flipped on the lights and saw her bed empty, I knew where she was, with Collin and I was livid. I whipped out my phone while stripping into something comfortable, "Hanna Grace, you better get your ass back home right now or I swear to god." I mumbled angrily at her voicemail, I wasn't going to chase after her, not tonight, I was tired, my brain hurt and I felt emotinally drained. I called her four times after that, finally giving up and sinking into bed, I sent her a text letting her know I loved her and our door was unlocked, I hoped she was safe and that I was going to bed. I drifted off to sleep finally and slept for almost three hours before I felt a warm body slid in next to me.

"I"m sorry," She whipered and I felt the tears on her cheeks.

"Just go to sleep, I'll kill you tomorrow," I mumbled, barley awake, she half laughed and we both fell asleep cuddled together.

My alarm woke us both up, scaring her more then me, I looked over and I could tell she had a rought night, before I yelled at her like a child I needed coffee in my system, I blamed my Mama for that, after Alice was born we both pratically lived on it.

"Need anything from the cafe? I'm going to get some coffee," I hummed, throwing my hair into a messy bun.

"No, I'm okay, thanks though," She smiled softly, knowing she had upset me by not calling me back last night.

"Okay, i'll be back then," I smiled back, letting her know I wasn't that mad. I made my way down to the cafe when i bumped into a tall, blonde girl who i had never seen before. "H-Hi," I stuttered, I looked awful and she was dressed in jeans and a hoddie, but god she looked amazing compared to my sweat pants and hoodie.

"Hey," She smiled, I almost melted right there.

"S-sorry, I-i didn't see you there, I can be a bit clumsy sometimes," I giggled nervously, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Don't be, I'm clumsy sometimes, too. I'm Parker," She extended her hand, I forced myself to look up into those green eyes, smile, and shake her hand.

"Nicole." I felt the lump in my throat, this girl was drop dead beautiful. "I'm actually heading to the cafe, If you want I can show you around, do you know where your dorm is?" I mentally slapped myself in the face, why did I just offer to show this girl around? Just smelling her perfume made me weak in the knees.

"Not really, I know it's close, but no clue where," She said with a nervous giggle.

"Okay, well the cafe is just here around the corner, I need my daily coffee and my best friend, even though she denys it, needs a banana and cereal," I laughed, pouring my coffee and adding the sugar before getting all the esentials for Hanna's breakfast. "It's a pretty nice campus, and these dorms are some of the best ones in the whole building, or at least I think so. Before this semester we lived all the way across campus and had to share a bed," I laughed, showing Parker all the other dorms, the gym and hang out area.

"It's cute and cozy, a lot better then my last college, total dump," We both laughed, we had the same sence of humor, I liked it. As we got closed to her dorm, I started to realize it was almost exactly down the hall from ours.

"So your dorm is here, and ours is actually down the hall, so if you ever need anything, you know where to find us," I smiled, slowly starting to walk away.

"Wait," She stopped me, grabbing me by the arm with the softest hands i've ever felt, "Here's my number, you know, in case i get lost," She winked, doddling her number on my arm. I honestly didn't know what to say, this beautiful woman just gave me her number and I was frozen.

"Great, I'll talk to you soon," I finally spoke after standing there for a solid five minutes trapped in those green eyes.

"I hope so," She smiled, and I hurried into our dorm, busting it open and slamming it shut behind me.

"You won't belive what the hell just happened to me," I panted as Hanna laughed at me, taking her cereal and banana.

"It looks like you just ran a marathon," She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, my heart did. I just meet the most beautiful girl on the damn planet," I huffed, sliding down the door, showing Hanna the number on my arm.

"Damn, on the arm? She's a flirt," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to murder you. She's got the most beautiful green eyes and she's tall, I literally couldn't breath and looked like a doofus infront of her." I slammed my head agasint the door.

"What are you going to do?" Hanna asked with a month full of food.

"I have no fucking clue."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Kiss

I'm in my own world drinking my coffee, thinking about going home and being with my family, it would be nice. I missed them a lot, and they were all getting older, I felt like i was missing so much.

"Dude," Hanna huffed, taking the seat across from me, "You'll never freaking believe what I just saw," I knew this would be good, Hanna always had the best gossip.

"Go for it." I smiled, always egging her on, I feel like she gets bored and needs to elaborite everything.

"I was sitting in class, taking notes, the usual. And Grace Bowens stumbled in drunk, totally hammered, and I totally know it was from Olivia's party last night." She rambled on, getting herself something to eat and drink.

"You heard or seen from the hot girl last night?" She asked, causing me to almost choke on my coffee.

"I'm actually going to murder you," I chocked, getting air back into my lungs. "Her name is Parker, and yes, she texted me this morning. We are supposed to be meeting for coffee but you showed up," I joked, kissing her on the cheek, "Go study or something, exams are in a few days and we still have to pack. My parent's and siblings can't wait."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think they love me more then you," She winked, walking away.

"You wish!" I called after her.

Hanna went back to the dorm to study, I waited for Parker to show up, I started to get nervous, what if i was being played? It wouldn't be the first time, freshman year I dated a boy named Tyler Washington, he seemed sweet at first, almost like Parker, but things didn't end well, I wasn't treated right. After Tyler there were a few more boys, and even a few girls, but none as sweet as Parker.

"Hey," She smiled, pulling me out of memory lane.

"Hey," I smiled back, staring into those green eyes.

"Sorry I'm a little late, this place is huge," She giggled, I shook my head.

"No big deal, I got lost all the time my first few months here, Hanna took me under her wing and showed me the way."

"Your best friend, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Hanna. She's like a sister to me, we pretty much have the same background." I smiled, stiring my coffee with a straw.

"Tell me about it, your background." Parker smiled and off I went telling her about how I found my family, my sisters and brothers, everything in between. She didn't judge me, she didn't pester and pry, she just listened, and I liked that about her.

"Yes, Mami, I know," I was on the phone with my Mami, she was only on my case about school and keeping focused, all that annoying mom stuff.

"I just want your head clear, Nicole. Exam's are important, schools look at your scores."

"I know." I huffed, the attitude clear in my voice.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Nicole. School is important,"

"Mami, I know. My head isn't in the clouds. I'm going to pass exams no problem." I didn't feel like fighting with her, but after coffee with Parker I came back to the dorm to find Hanna crying over Collin again, which always put us both in a pretty toxic mood.

"I have to go study now, I'll call you later or something." I quickly hung up, making a mental note to apologize to her later when I was much more calm.

I hated fighting with my parents, but my Mami still treated me like i was a kid in high school, I'm an adult and I know what's best for me, It doesn't help that I had a beautiful girl on my mind all day long and a best friend who won't break up with her terrible boyfriend. I shook all the random thoughts out of my head and stuck my nose in the books, I had to pass these exams, my mom had one point, school's looked at college exam scores. If i ever dreamed of becoming a teacher at one of the best school's, I had to ace these finals.

"Nicole!" Hanna yelled, not only scaring the hell out of me, but pulling me from my deep sleep. At some point, I must have fallen asleep while studying.

"Seriously, are you trying to kill me?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"No, but you passed out in a pile of books, figured you could use a cup of coffee, or four." She laughed, handing me a coffee.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," I smiled, taking a few sips from the cup. I looked at the clock, I passed out for nearly four hours, "I have to call my Mami, I was a bitch to her earlier and I feel bad," I sighed, pulling out my phone and dialing her number. "Mami? I'm sorry for earlier, I was cranky and had a rough day. I honestly just fell asleep in my books and Hanna had to bring me coffee," I stammered, hearing her laught from the other end of the phone.

"It's okay, sweet girl, I know better then anyone about those exams. Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, not a ton but I'm better."

"That's good, baby girl. Everyone says hi, and that they love and miss you." I smiled, i really did miss my family. Being away at college a lot of the time sucked, I missed so much of their lives, my brothers were getting so big, and Kylie was going through her own teenage issues, I just wished I could be there for them all the time.

I spent most of the day studying or talking to Hanna, who was working through her own problems with Collin, I really just wanted to cut his balls of, but she loved him and I support her no matter what. Once Hanna went to sleep, I made sure she had her nightime medication and water next to her bed, just in case she did wake up and needed it before I made my way down to the lobby where everyone hung out during the day. I liked going there at night when everyone was at the latest party, studying or just sleeping off a hangover. I was a quite place for me to relax and be alone with my thoughts, Hanna snored in her sleep, and while I love the girl to death, I can't take the snoring.

"Oh, hey," I heard that soft voice, causing me to look up from the book I was reading, "Can't sleep?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Nope, Hanna snores pretty loud and I just needed some quiet," I laughed softly, watching her take the seat next to me. Parker made my insides feel like jelly, plus she always smelled like watermellon. Parker didn't really say anything, just sort of chewed on her lip.

"You alright?" I asked softly, setting my book down to look at her in the dim light.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain, I guess," She shrugged, and I just let her continue, "I'm really homesick, and back home... there was this girl. I thought we had something going, but I guess she found someone else. Don't blame her really, I did move halfway across the country."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, she did like girls, but had feelings for someone else. I couldn't compete with whoever this girl was, I'm no one special either.

"I know how it feels, I get really homesick sometimes too. I call home a lot, and I've got Hanna here to keep me occupied. I-I could be your friend, If you'd like. I mean, you'll have to deal with Hanna a lot, she has no filter and can be a bit of a blabber mouth, but you learn to love it." I laughed, hoping it would get her to crack.

"Thanks, Nicole. You're a really great friend," I blushed.

"I'm no one special."

"You're special to me," She whispered and the next thing I knew her lips were attatched to mine and she was pulling me on her lap.

My brain didn't tell me to stop, my heart was thudding in my chest and I could feel the sparks in her fingers when she touched my face. I knew inside my heart that Parker just might be the girl I fall in love with. Maybe, just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Roadtrip

"Hanna, lets go! I swear to god if you make us late i am actually going to kill you." I yelled as I threw our bags out the door of our dorm, I wanted to leave at noon, but Hanna always took what felt like years to get ready and actually leave the room.

"Would you relax? I had to get fully ready." She giggled, which caused me to roll my eyes with a small smile, I couldn't help but smile at her, after the hell week she had with Collin, i felt so bad for her.

"Okay, well if the princess is ready, I would like to get there before my siblings eat all the food in the house." It was true, my sisters and brothers seemed to eat everything before i always got there, and I only had a small waitress job after classes, so money for me was a little tight.

Finallly, we were both ready to make the six hour road trip home to my parents house for vacation. I had Parker on my mind the entire drive, and i made a mental note to check on her later once Hanna and I were settled and I had spent some time with my family. We had really been connection over the last few weeks, our late night talks and early morning coffee 'dates' are what i looked forward to.

"Nikki!" My little brothers both screamed as they sprinted toward my legs, each picking one to wrap themselfs around. They were way bigger then the last time i saw them, and heavier because it felt like my legs were about to give out from under me.

"Hey my dudes, i missed you guys too." I laughed as i picked them from my legs and bent down to wrap them in my arms for a big hug. They were about to turn seven, which did make me a little sad, my not so little brothers nearly came up to my armpits.

"Wheres Kylie?" I asked, looking around to find my baby sister. She was now 12, and in that awkward almost teenager stage, which i got, trust me i was there.

"She's upstairs, she never leaves her room." Alice, who recently turned eight and acted more and more like me everyday. No wonder moms called me twice a week on tips.

"Oh, okay. Well, Han and I are gonna go take care of our stuff, and then we can eat, because i know i'm starving." I giggled as Hanna nodded her head in agreement. Together we carried all our things upstairs into my room, just the way i left it, cluttered and all my childhood posters still hung on the walls, even my college diploma, that i happily left at home, as my moms requested.

"You're thinking about her, i can see it." Hanna laughed, slugging her things down.

"I, I am not." I mumbled, "Okay, I am. God, i totally am. She kisses me and i leave less then eight hours later." I sighed, "I'm fine, really. I'll just, i'll text her later and see how she's doing."

"And I swear she almost kicked me right in the jaw." Kylie rambled on about cheerleading practice, "I'm just glad to be on the bottom, god only knows what would happen if i was flyer."

"You know, I was flyer in high school, only for a little while. I agree, the bottom is the best." I smiled and winked, and heard the faint snort come from Hanna across the table.

"I think it's great, love, how much you're liking cheerleading." Mama smiled.

"I loved it too, Ky. Made it all the way to college with it and i'm still going." I smiled, feeling the buzz in my pocket and my heart instatnly skipped a beat. I pulled out my phone from under the tabel and smiled at the text.

' _I miss you, late night coffee isn't the same without you'_

"Hey, no phones at the table, you know." Mom smiled from across the table, and i rolled my eyes.

"I'm almost twenty three, don't you think i'm old enough to have it at the table?" I groaned, even at twenty two they often still treat me like that small sixteen year old that came to them in one of my darkest times.

Dinner went on as usual, two conversations going on at once, and me sneaking texts under the table. My heart ached for her, we kissed and i leave the next morning? I felt like a total moron for not even seeing her the morning we left. As they little kids got washed up after dinner, I stayed downstairs to help my moms clean after dinner.

"So, bean, how's school going?" Mama asked, handing me a wet dish to dry.

"Fine, i guess. Hanna found me drooling in my book last week, I haven't been getting much sleep these days. Looking out for her and studying." I half laughed, I would always look out for Hanna.

"You two have gotten pretty close the last year, huh?"

"Yeah, we sure have." I half smiled, hearing the giggles of her and the twins playing just down the hall.

"I'm glad you have someone like her."

"Me too. Who would have thought the two foster kids end up in the same college together? I used to think we were soulmates, and then she started dating the doornob and i.." I had to stop myself, but i knew my Mama wouldn't let me leave without finishing.

"I think I have someone special, but it's still just a friendship thing." I shrugged, easily lying about it, i didn't want to tell her about the kiss, not yet anyways.

"As long as you're happy, we're happy." She kissed my forehead and we finished the dishes. I said goodnight to everyone and met Hanna in my room for the night.

I woke up the next morning to two very heavy bodies on my back, god were they getting heavy.

"Can't breath, can't breath." I laughed, throwing the boys off me and sitting up in my bed.

"Hi sissy! Mama made breakfast!"

"It's ready, come eat!"

They were so insync sometimes it was oddly scary. "Okay, okay let me get dressed and brush my teeth and i'll be down, okay?" I kissed both their foreheads and sent them on my way. I let out a yawn and reached over to look at my phone.

' _I miss your lips'_

 _'Just thinking about you, i miss you'_

 _'I cant wait until you're back'_

"Someone has you all bright eyed and bushy tailed." Hanna's voice snapped me from my phone.

"Oh uh, yeah. You know, we did kinda kiss and i left her the next morning without a word." I sighed, running a hand through my ragedy hair.

"We'll be home in a few days, and you two will be in a weird college bliss."

I could tell she was hurting, Collin wasn't exactly the best for her, but the poor girl was so stuck on this boy it was painful to watch. But us foster kids find an attachment to anyone and hold onto it, no matter how painful it might be.

"Han.. you can leave him, you know?" I dont ever pry about it, but seeing her this way on our vacation hurt me too.

"You know how it is, foster kids." She shrugged, and all i could do was sigh.

"Well, you know how i feel about the kid, i'll always be your shoulder."

We got ready and i texted Parker back, letting her know i missed her too and i couldn't wait to get back to her and have awful, cold coffee late at night. I made a mental note to make this the best mini vacation for Hanna, because when we got back her life would go to hell again. At least she stopped drinking so heavily. As we finished getting ready, Kylie came into my room and had the biggest frown on her face.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" I asked and she burst into tears. Instantly i pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back.

"Hey, Ky, what's wrong?" I asked again, trying to calm her down.

"I have to tell you something, but you can't tell moms."


End file.
